


Do I look stupid to you?

by OPD



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 14:46:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OPD/pseuds/OPD
Summary: This is why we can't have nice things.





	Do I look stupid to you?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artemis_Dreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Dreamer/gifts).



> I read "Do I look stupid to you?" by  
> Artemis_Dreamer and came up with some suggestions. Artemis suggested I post them as a fic of my own. I finally decided to do so. It's just a quick sketch. Enjoy.

The steady purr of a powerful engine is the first thing Optimus noticed. A weight across his abdomen pins him to that soothing vibration. Next, a delicious ache in every inch of his own plating. Blinking, he lifts his head. He found himself a little disoriented. The berth seemed to slope downhill. He blinks. The gentle morning light reveals ribbons gouged into the windowsill. A piece of metal glints sunlight into his optics. He recognises it as one leg of their berth. It's poking out of the wall.

That brought the previous night back in vivid detail. Their furious arguing that had turned into equally furious lovemaking. Looking at Megatron, he notices the cracks in Megatron's finish, and that the arm slung across him was missing a piece of paneling. Megatron's face looks serene. Optimus smiles and stretches lazily.

That's when he notices the missed alarms on his internal HUD. The meeting! He tries to jump up, but Megatron seems to only tighten his grip as he tries to wiggle free.

"Megatron, let me up.. I have to go!"  
He pushes at the heavy body. In it's struttless relaxation it refuses to budge. Megatron mumbles something unintelligible.  
"Move over, I'm late!"  
Still no reaction. Optimus starts smacking his arm for emphasis.  
"Let. Me. Up."  
The corner of Megatron's mouth quirked up slightly, but his eyes stay stubbornly shut. Optimus glared at him. "Tron!" Optimus said, "I can't just not show up."  
Megatron's eyes opened a fraction.  
"You're late anyway, call in sick."  
Optimus growls  
"We can't keep doing this!"  
Megatron seems to take pity on him, and backed up a fraction of an inch. Optimus untangles himself.

The berth creaks ominously as he moves. Setting a pede onto the floor he hears the crunch of glass.. A peek down at his own frame reveals a missing windshield. Long lines stretch across his thighs. He finds some of his missing paint adorning Megatron's sharp claws.  
He runs a hand across his faceplates as he coms to reschedule the meeting with a rather flimsy excuse. Ultra Magnus seems.. unhappy. Soundwave groans. Out loud. 

In the reflection of the window the ex-warlord's sharp smirk and optics blaze at him. Optimus shoots him a level look back. "How do you figure we are going to rebuild Cybertron, if we can't even keep our berthroom in one piece?"  
It takes Optimus's best poker face to keep an equally devious grin from creeping across his own faceplates though..


End file.
